


Sinful

by Northlight (anenko)



Category: Witch Hunter Robin
Genre: Community: whr_drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-08
Updated: 2005-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/Northlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinful

Amon sleeps, exhausted.

Robin sits perched at the edge of his bed, hands curled in on themselves, tight. She is tempted to reach out and smooth her hand across his forehead, trace her fingertip down his cheeks, the bridge of his nose, the line of his jaw. She wants to feel his pulse, wants to run her hands down the fabric of his shirt and feel the solid muscle of his chest.

She wants to lean over him, hands cupped around his face, and press her lips to his.

She wants--

She *wants* what she should not.

Robin is wanton, sinful, aching.

Amon sleeps, unreachable.

**Author's Note:**

> challenge: "temptation."


End file.
